


Bloating Desires

by Midnighttears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, honey bloating, mutual stuffing, water bloating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sollux invites his matesprite over, things go differently then what Eridan thought was going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloating Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came late at night, and wouldn't stop bugging me until I would make such a thing. So here you go!

Eridan was excited, he got to go over to his matesprite's hive and quote on quote ' do something fun'. Being Eridan, Eridan thought this meant sex. So Eridan got the skinniest pair of blue and black striped pants to show off his sexy thighs and he put on his scarf and cape and was out the door..  
When Eridan got to Sollux's hive, he opened the door hoping there was a sexy surprise. Nothing so far, maybe he was in another room. " Soolll, I'm heeerrree." Eridan called seductively. " I'm in here E.D." Sollux replied. Eridan walked into the living room and saw Sollux sitting on the floor and the were A LOT of honey bottles and water bottles. " Sol, why is the a thousand honey and w-water bottles?" Eridan asked. Sollux smirked a little " Thit down E.D." Sollux said patting the floor. Eridan sat down in front on Sollux bringing his knees close to him. " Clothe your eyeth and open your mouth." Sollux said. Eridan closed his eyes and opened his mouth while smiling. Eridan wonder what was going to happen. Suddenly he felt something entered his mouth, it wasn't a nook or buldge, it was one of the water bottles. Eridan opened his eyes and drank the bottle of water. " That's a good boy." Sollux said in a queit and calming tone. Eridan felt the water drip down his throat, it felt nice, it was cold and refreshing, and the fact it was being fed to him by Sollux made it twice as good. After he finished the bottle Eridan asked a question " W-why did you do that?" "You'll thee later on." Sollux said patting Eridan's head. Eridan felt a bit full after having that water bottle. " Ok, grab a honey bottle and feed it to me." Sollux said. Eridan started to question a few things now. Why did Sollux make him drink a water bottle. Why does Sollux want him to feed him a bottle of honey? Were they going to drink ALL of these?! Eridan grabbed a bottle of honey and opened it to feed to Sollux. Sollux closed his eyes and warped his lips around the bottle and drank the honey as it came into his mouth. Sollux sucked the bottle getting even more honey into his mouth. Sollux moaned as Eridan watched him suck the honey bottle with pleasure, he looked so cute. " Your turn." Sollux said picking up a water bottle. Eridan drank from the water bottle Sollux was feeding him. Suddenly Eridan felt a bit, heavier. He looked down at his stomach and saw that it was getting bigger, Eridan's eyes widened. After Eridan was done drinking the water bottle he couldn't help but to wonder why Sollux was bloating him with water. " Sol w-why am I bein bloated w-with w-water?" Eridan asked feeling a bit bloated. " Becauthe, I've been havin dreamth about inflating you with water, in fact it'th been coming to me almotht every night, and when I wath'nt thtuffing you, you were thtuffing me, heck it went to a dream to more of a dethier." Sollux explained. Sollux soon found himself drinking some more honey. He felt the honey go down his throat quickly as he sucked on the bottle more and more. " Taste good, doesn't it Sol?" Eridan asked. Sollux nodded as he finished the last of the honey. Now Sollux was starting to look bloated. Sollux fed Eridan another bottle and Eridan felt himself swell up more and more. Suddenly Eridan's pant button came off. " aaawww, thomeone'th going to need new panth." Sollux teased. " Hey it actually feels really good now-w." Eridan said putting a hand over his stomach. Sollux giggled but was interrupted by a new honey bottle being entered. Sollux felt his gut get bigger and bigger and then POP, there went the button. "I guess I'm not the only one needin new-w pants." Eridan teased. " Jutht keep feeding me, there'th thill thome honey left." Sollux said. Sollux drank the rest of the honey happily. This went on until there was one bottle of water and honey left and both boys stomachs were like mini blimps. Sollux fed the last water bottle to Eridan while rubbing his belly. Eridan moaned happily, he'd never felt so happy to drink this amount of water in his life. When Eridan finished off the last water bottle his stomach made a loud gurgling noise. " ~Soooolll, I don't feel so good~." Eridan groaned. " I better get home." Eridan said trying to get up. Eridan tried to get up but he felt extremely heavy, he wasn't used to being this heavy. Eridan fell back down making a loud thud when he landed. " Here, I have an idea." Sollux said taking Eridan's cape off. Sollux chugged the last honey bottle as fast he could. 'I can be your pillow if you want." Sollux said rubbing his tummy. Sollux layed down on the ground and Eridan used his cape as a blanket and layed down on Sollux's swollen tummy. " Good night E.D" Sollux said running his hand through Eridan's hair. " Night Sol." Eridan purred. Eridan ignored his belly ache and focused how nice Sollux's tummy felt.


End file.
